


The Truth in the Details

by BookofSpells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Different Kind of Romance, AU, Although TCC is VALID, Attempt at Humor, Borderline crack, Daily Prophet, Digital Art, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Non-Linear Flashbacks, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Puddlemere United, Quidditch, Sexual Tension, Witch Weekly, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells
Summary: After a leaked photograph reveals Albus Potters shocking relationship with Scorpius Malfoy, he sits down with Witch Weekly to set the record straight.





	The Truth in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarshavestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/gifts).



**_Albus Potter, Puddlemere United’s star keeper, sits down with Witch Weekly to give us the inside scoop about his surprising relationship with Scorpius Malfoy, the teams seeker, in his first public interview following the scandal._ **

**_By: Lucy Weasley_ **

**_Posted 10th October, 2026_ **

 

Several months ago, The Daily Prophet shocked readers across the country when they released an unedited photograph of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, wrapped in a passionate embrace underneath the stands of Puddlemere United’s home pitch.

Wild rumours and speculation have surrounded the pair ever since, but they’ve remained adamantly silent, neither confirming nor denying the existence of a love affair… until now!

 

 

 

**Lucy: Thank you for agreeing to sit down with me today, Albus. As I’m sure you know, this has been a highly anticipated interview.**

**Albus: It’s a pleasure, Lucy.**

 

_“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Albus whined, rolling himself into the blanket like a caterpillar nestled in a protective cocoon. “Do you think it’s too late to back out?”_

_Scorpius laughed gently, pulling the blanket back just enough to reveal Albus’ mopey face and place a chaste kiss to his temple. “Lucy will probably kill you if you do.”_

_Uhgggh…”_

 

**Lucy: The pleasure is ours. Tell us, what made you decide to break your silence after all these months?**

 

_“PLEASE, Albus!”_

_“For the last time, Lu-Lu, I’m not interested. You know how much I hate talking to the media about my personal life.”_

_“You’re going to have to talk about it eventually! Otherwise, the gossip mags will continue to print garbage hearsay. Don’t you want to go on record with the truth and get it over with?”_

_Albus snorted. “They’ll never stop writing lies about us. You just want the exclusive. Admit it!”_

_Lucy grinned, smug and self-satisfied. “You bet your arse I want the exclusive. And I’m not going to stop pestering you until you give in.”_

_"Then you should get used to wasting your time, little cousin, because it’s never going to happen.”_

 

**Albus: Scorpius and I decided that it was time to set the record straight. So far, the media have done a fair amount of speculating. Unfortunately, they’ve gotten much of it wrong. For example, Scorpius and I** **_do_ ** **_not_  ,** **in fact, have a love child hidden away at Malfoy Manor, as Rita Skeeter has recently suggested. Although we are considering adopting a crup. Scorpius adores animals.**

 

_“There is absolutely no way we’re getting a crup, Albus! They’re mangy little ankle-biters who piss in shoes and shed hair everywhere. Why on earth would you want a pet like that?”_

_“Says the man who keeps peafowls as garden decor!”_

 

**Lucy: How sweet! You simply must send us a photo if you do, our readers would love it. Speaking of photographs, tell us, what was your reaction when you first saw the photo of you and Scorpius on the cover of The Daily Prophet?**

 

_FUCK!” Albus’ teacup fell to the floor with a crash._

_Within a second, Scorpius was there, naked and still dripping from his shower. “What happened? Are you hurt?”_

_“I’m fine,” Albus lied, flipping over the paper hastily - he wasn’t quite ready to see the man he loved keel over from the aneurysm that the morning headline would inevitably induce. Without bothering to clean up the mess, he strode over to Scorpius and dropped to his knees._

_“Merlin - ah!” Scorpius moaned as Albus began working him to hardness. “Have you been confunded? Fu- we’ve got drills in half an hour!”_

_"Being late for practice is the least of our worries.” Without another word, Albus brought the tip of Scorpius heavy cock to his lips and sucked the length of it into his mouth._

 

**Albus: I’ll admit, I wasn’t pleased. Despite my career and famous family, I’m a rather private person** – **particularly when it comes to my love life. We weren't prepared for the publicity just yet. But to the photographer’s credit, it’s a flattering picture. I’m thinking of having it framed.**

**Lucy: So, does that mean you are confirming that you two are, as the photo implies, involved in a romantic relationship?**

**Albus: I can officially confirm that we are. And quite happily so.**

 

_"We’re really doing this, then? You and me… like, a real couple?”_

_Albus smiled and scooted closer, slinging an arm over Scorpius’ bare chest. “I’ll admit, I’m as surprised as you are. But yes, that’s what I want.”_

_Scorpius ran his fingers through Albus’ sex-tousled hair and tugged him into a searing kiss. “I suppose I could do worse," he said as he pulled away. "Does this mean we have to go on dates and make doe eyes at each other? Because I might have fallen for you – completely against my will and better judgement – but there’s no way I’m going to… I don’t know… hold your hand like some lovesick sap.”_

_"Wouldn’t dream of it.” Albus hummed, taking Scorpius’ hand and entwining them beneath the covers. “I love you, you poncy prick.”_

_“I love you too, Saviour Spawn.”_

 

**Lucy: Well, based on the number of people who have written to Witch Weekly begging me for details on your relationship, I can confidently say your fans are as happy as I am that you’ve become a couple. Did it surprise you to see such a positive reaction to the photo of you together?”**

**Albus: Thank you, Lucy. And no, Puddlemere has always had the most loyal fans. Scorpius and I appreciate them immensely.**

**Lucy: Based on the teams popularity, I daresay the feeling is mutual. On that note, how would you respond to those people who've implied that the now famous photograph was set up as a publicity stunt, and to those supposed _insiders_ who claim that you and Scorpius have actually hated each other since school?”**

 

_“I’ll hex your bollocks off, you bloody cheat,” Albus roared, pulling out his wand and pointing it directly at Malfoy’s smirking face._

_“I’m not afraid of you, Potter,” Malfoy retorted smugly. “If your skill with a wand is anything like your skill on a broomstick, then the only thing I’m in danger of is a few of singed ball hairs.”_

_“That’s it!” Albus dropped his wand, reared back, and punched the little twit right on the nose._

_Scorpius stood stock still, dripping with blood. His face contorted with rage and suddenly, he pounced. Wrestling Albus to the ground, he pummelled his fists into his chest over and over and over again._

_Albus wasn’t sure how long they rolled around on the floor – punching and kicking at one another with rageful abandon before they were thrown apart by a strong, invisible force._

_“Detention!” McGonagall shouted, not bothering to check if they were okay, despite the blood and dark pink welts blossoming on their cheeks and hands._

 

**Albus: It’s true that Scorpius and I were Quidditch rivals at school. Occasionally, we gave one another a hard time, but it was nothing more than healthy competition between houses. I’m a proud Slytherin, through and through, and Scorpius is as witty a Ravenclaw as they come. Those characteristics caused us to clash in our youth. Now, they compliment each other perfectly.**

**Lucy: We can all relate to that. My sister and I loved to debate which of our houses held more merit.**

 

_“Gryffindors are a bunch of lazy buffoons with the intellectual capacity of a flobberworm,” Molly said, tossing her Ravenclaw tie across her shoulder with an air of superiority that could only have come from being raised by someone as pompous as Percy Weasley._

_“Mum!!! Mols called me stupid!” Lucy cried, racing into the sitting room of The Burrow, where the adults were congregated. “She said Gryffindors don’t have intellect!”_

_Albus watched as Aunt Audrey scooped a small, twelve-year-old, Lucy up into her arms and peppered her tear streaked cheeks with kisses. “Your sister was only teasing, Lu-Lu. You come from a long line of brave and talented Gryffindors. And don’t you forget it!”_

_Albus rolled his eyes and made his way out into the garden, kicking stones at the gnomes as he went. He didn’t necessarily condone Molly’s behaviour. But he knew why she did it. It wasn’t easy being the odd one out in the midst of a lion’s den. Amongst the entire Potter-Weasley clan, only he, Molly, and Hugo had any idea what that felt like. And as ironic as it was, they were all in different houses themselves. One Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin submerged in a sea of red and gold._

 

**Albus: Oh yes, I remember it fondly. James and I were a also force to be reckoned with when it came to house pride.**

**Lucy: We could spend a fortnight on that! But let's move on. My next question is somewhat sensitive. However, I’m compelled to ask, given the circumstances.**

**Albus: Fire away. I’ll do my best to answer.**

**Lucy: Thank you. It’s common knowledge that Scorpius came out as gay several years ago, just before leaving Hogwarts. However, you’ve never spoken openly about your sexuality. You’ve never defined it. Why is that?**

 

_“It’s not a big deal, mate,” James said as he poured another shot of Firewhisky and slid it across the table. “No one’s going to care.”_

_“Fuck you, James.” Albus was feeling well and truly fed up with his brother’s accusations; and the look of sympathy he was currently giving him wasn’t helping matters in the least. “What do you know about it? Just because I’m not fucking every tart who bats her eyes at me doesn’t mean I’m gay.”_

_“I’m not saying you’re gay, not that it would matter if you were. I’m just saying it’s pretty obvious that this obsession you have with Malfoy goes well beyond some schoolboy feud. It would be a shame to waste your last year trying to kill him when you could be shagging his brains out.”_

_Albus saw red. “Let’s get one thing perfectly clear. Scorpius Malfoy is the BANE of my existence. He’s the most pompous, self-righteous know-it-all I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting. He’s a constant thorn in my heel, and I loathe the mere thought of him. Even if I am gay – and I’m not saying that I am – I would rather launch myself off the Hogwarts Express than spend two seconds in his unbearable company. Understood?” Without waiting for a response, Albus downed his shot in one gulp and poured another – avoiding his brother’s meaningful gaze._

 

**Albus: I’ve never felt the need to shuffle through the ever-growing list of labels and just… pick one. I believe that no matter how many sexualities we name and define, there will always be someone who doesn’t quite fit.  I don’t see much point in boxing myself into any one of them. I’m in love with Scorpius Malfoy. That’s it. Although, Scorpiusexual has a nice ring to it, I suppose.**

**Lucy: I think you’ve just supplied the Daily Prophet with their morning headline.**

**Albus: I imagine the truth would be a nice change of pace for their publication.**

**Lucy: That would certainly be refreshing! Now, getting back to you and Scorpius, you were both recruited to Puddlemere United right out of Hogwarts. Is that when your feelings for one another began to evolve?**

 

_“I don’t know how you managed to bribe your way onto this team, Malfoy, but I’m not going to let you screw this up for me. Stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours!”_

_“That’s rich, coming from you, Potter,” Scorpius spat. “Ravenclaw beat Slytherin fair and square in the House Cup. I’m here on talent alone. You’re here because your surname will boost ticket sales.”_

 

**Albus: You could say that. We greatly admired one another’s talents on the pitch. In fact, we worked together quite a bit during our first season. Keepers and Seekers don’t usually train one on one as often as we did. But Coach Wood saw something special in our dynamic.**

 

_“You purposefully tripped me with your broom!” Albus accused, pointing a menacing finger towards Scorpius – who had the gall to blink back at him with mock innocence._

_“It slipped from my hand, Potter. Despite what you think, I’m not always out to get you. Check your bloody ego.”_

_“Bullshite! Do it again and you’ll be tasting my boot, after I shove it up your–”_

_Scorpius stepped impossibly close, cutting Albus off – his grey-blue eyes sparkling with fury. “Are you threatening me?”_

_“That’s it!” Wood appeared out of nowhere, face red and contorted with anger. “I’ve had enough of you two going at it like an old married couple every five minutes,” he declared. “From now on, you’re going to practice together for an extra hour every afternoon, until you can learn to get along!”_

_Wood stormed off – muttering obscenities under his breath – leaving Albus and Scorpius standing alone, glaring daggers at one another._

_Then, Scorpius’ expression morphed into a smirk that was far too knowing for Albus’ liking. “You should take care of that,” he said simply, before strutting off toward the changing rooms._

_Pure horror washed over Albus at the realisation that not only was he half-hard, his skin-tight leggings did nothing to hide it._

 

**Lucy: Oliver Wood certainly has a knack for bringing the right players together. How did he take the news of your relationship?**

 

_“What, in the name of Merlin’s saggy left tit, is this?” Wood bellowed, slamming the morning edition of The Prophet down on his desk. His eyes were bulging like a grindylow out of water, and through his sprawled fingers, Albus could just make out the photograph of him and Scorpius snogging like a couple of desperate schoolboys. “When I told you two numbskulls to get along, this isn’t what I bloody had in mind!”_

_“We–”_

_“One more word, Potter, and I’ll sack you both this instant!” Albus exchanged a significant look with Scorpius but kept silent. He knew better than to test Wood; his fits were infamous._

_“I’ve put up with your shite because you’re my two best players. And, frankly, I don’t care if you shag or beat each other to a pulp, as long as you don’t do either of those things in your uniform. Especially when the media is sniffing around! Do I make myself clear?”_

_Albus and Scorpius nodded – neither brave enough to vocalise a response._

_“Good! Now get the fuck out of my face!”_

 

**Albus: Oliver Wood is a great man and an even better coach. He supports us both on and off the pitch.**

**Lucy: I’m so happy to hear that. Historically, queerphobia has been very prominent in sports. Knowing that Coach Wood doesn’t subscribe to that archaic line of thinking is encouraging. Now, the most burning question our readers have is; how did it happen? How did your relationship change from friends and teammates to something deeper?**

 

_Albus landed his broom on the dewy grass, skidding slightly with the force of it, and stomped towards the changing rooms. He was in a foul mood, and all he wanted to do was wash the day from his body and get home to his warm, dry bed._

_Some distance away, he heard another broom land behind him, but he didn’t bother to turn around. One more look at that pale, smirking face might just be enough to make him to lose what little restraint he had left._

_“You do realise that Wood is never going to let us out of this if we don’t at least pretend to get on, right?”_

_Albus ignored him, pushing open the door and letting it swing back into Scorpius’ face. Cold, wet, and more tired than he could ever remember feeling, Albus went directly to his locker and unfastened his leathers as quickly as his numb fingers could manage._

_“For fuck’s sake, Albus! Why do you have to be such a git?” Scorpius was behind him now, so close that Albus could feel the warmth of his breath against the back of his neck. It sent chills down his spine – he’d never used Albus’ given name before, and the sound of it awoke something within him; something ruthless and primitive._

_Albus swung around, intent on shouting every demeaning jab he could think of, but when he saw Scorpius’ soft, pleading eyes, every ounce of resolve he’d built up came crashing down. Before he could think better of it, he surged forward, crashing their lips together._

_Much to Albus’ surprise, Scorpius didn’t push him away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Albus’ shoulders – holding him firmly in place as he deepened the kiss._

_Albus lost himself in the feel of it; Scorpius’ tongue sliding against his own, his hands wandering down his back, their chests and thighs pressing together. Their bodies slotted together perfectly and Albus could barely think, his mind nothing but an intense blur of desire and arousal._

_Scorpius’ hands slid down to his waist, forcing their hips together. When Albus felt the outline of Scorpius’ dick rubbing against his own, something within him snapped. In one fluid motion, he pulled back and turned Scorpius around by the arm – roughly pushing him against the lockers._

_“Tell me to stop,” he all but pleaded into the slope of Scorpius’ neck._

_“No, don’t stop...please.”_

_Fuelled by lust and pure adrenaline, Albus vanished what remained of their clothes and cast a hasty preparation charm before sliding two slick fingers into Scorpius’ impossibly tight arse._

_“Just... fucking DO it,” Scorpius moaned, bracing his forearms against the wall._

_Albus didn’t need telling twice, he’d waited FAR_ _longer for this moment than he cared to admit. Swift and unyielding, he lined himself up and pushed inside._

 

**Albus: I hate to disappoint your audience, but I’m afraid it’s a rather boring story. It took some time for us to recognise our feelings – and even longer to act on them. But one day, after an intense practice, we shared something of an…** **_intimate_ ** **moment. The rest, as they say, is history.**

**Lucy: Albus! You absolutely must give us more details. That sounds so romantic.**

 

_“What the bloody hell is this?” Scorpius demanded, tossing a crisp red rose to the ground and crushing it under the sole of his boot._

_Albus squirmed under Scorpius’ piercing stare. “Well, it WAS a flower. You know, a pretty thing that’s generally considered a nice gift? Although now I suppose it’s just a pile of smashed petals and thorns,” he replied, hoping the sarcasm would disguise his discomfort. Deep down, he was all too aware that leaving it in Scorpius’ locker hadn’t been the best idea he’d ever had. But seeing as he knew piss all about romance – or what was expected of him after their impromptu shag – he really couldn’t be blamed for his momentary lapse in judgement._

_The grimace on Scorpius’ face deepened as he stepped forward, crowding Albus into the corner. For a moment, Albus thought he was going to deck him. It wouldn’t be the first time. Instead, Scorpius brought his lips to the shell of Albus’ ear and whispered menacingly, “Just because I let you fuck me, doesn’t mean we’re boyfriends. Do I make myself clear?”_

_“No flowers, no boyfriends. Got it,” Albus conceded, resisting the urge to laugh now that he was sure Scorpius wasn’t going to kill him. If one little rose could cause this much affront, the possibilities for getting underneath the man’s skin were limitless, and that thrilled Albus as much as it turned him on._

_“Good,” Scorpius snarled, stepping back quickly. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way…”_

_“I’ll open my Floo for you at seven.” Albus grinned triumphantly as he pushed Scorpius to the side and walked away, thinking about all the delightful things they could get up to in an actual bed. Scorpius Malfoy… in HIS bed. Fuck, if he wasn’t completely done for._

 

**Albus: Scorpius and I have our own, unique, style of romance. But I’m not one to kiss and tell, Lucy, you know that.**

**Lucy: Yes, unfortunately, I do. Not even being your cousin means I get the gossip! Speaking of family, it’s no secret that the Potters and Malfoys have a convoluted history. How did your parents react?**

 

_“I… I thought you hated each other…” Albus cringed at the sight of his father’s furrowed brow. He hadn’t really expected an enthusiastic response, but even a forced smile would have been preferable to outright disbelief._

_“We don’t hate each other, Dad.” Albus swallowed hard over the lump that had developed in his throat, and pressed on. “It took us a long time to understand how we felt about each other, but I can assure you… this is real and we are very much in love.”_

_“But–”_

_“For the love of Salazar. Even you can’t possibly be that daft, Scarhead,” Draco drawled, an edge of irritation in his voice. “Anyone who’s bothered to pay attention has seen this coming for years. My only question is: how long have you been hiding this from us, Scorpius?”_

_Scorpius gripped Albus’ hand underneath the table, but kept his expression neutral. “We’ve been together properly for about a year.”_

_Harry and Ginny’s mouths dropped open in shock, but Draco simply tutted, showing no sign of surprise. It was only Astoria who appeared genuinely pleased. “How wonderful!” She exclaimed brightly. “This calls for a celebration, I think.” She flagged down the waiter and ordered the restaurant’s finest bottle of champagne._

_For a moment, the table lapsed into silence – during which Albus’ mum seemed to recover from her shock, offering a timid smile while his dad fiddled with his napkin, eyes glued to the table._

_When the drinks arrived, Astoria held up her glass in a toast. “To our boys, and their continued happiness together.”_

_Everyone mumbled a muted, awkward ‘cheers’ and downed their glasses._

 

**Albus: They’re thrilled. The Malfoys and Potters put aside their differences a long time ago. I think your readers would be surprised at how well our fathers get along.**

 

_“You’ve got to pivot it, Potter.”_

_“I AM pivoting, ferret boy. You need to turn it in the other direction.”_

_“Tell me, how does one go about defeating the Dark Lord without knowing the difference between left and right?”_

_Albus and Scorpius watched with amusement from the hallway as Harry and Draco attempted to wrestle their new mattress through the bedroom door. They hadn’t asked either man for help moving into their new place, but both had insisted – annoyingly intent on showing one another up at any given opportunity._

_“Should we just cast an expansion charm on the door frame?” Scorpius asked quietly, his cheeks flushed in an effort not to laugh._

_“Nah,” Albus said with a wicked grin. “Let’s let them tire each other out. If we’re lucky, they’ll have run out of insults by the time we tell them the news tonight.”_

 

**Lucy: I’ve no doubt. Final question. What does the future look like for you and Scorpius?**

**Albus: We plan to continue our careers with Puddlemere United. We live for the game and both have a lot of years left in us. We also plan to continue our involvement in Colin’s Foundation, a charity which helps acquaint Muggleborns and their parents with the Wizarding World before they begin Hogwarts**

**Lucy: Terrific! I'm looking forward to reporting on the second annual fundraising event. Is there anything else, regarding your relationship, that our readers might like to know?**

 

_“I thought I said no flowers, Albus! It looks like a bloody botanical garden threw up in our sitting room…  and what’s with the candles?”_

_Albus laughed at Scorpius’ horrified expression. “Relax, Love,” he teased, planting a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s pouting lips. “I’ll vanish it all before we start moving the furniture in tomorrow. I thought we could celebrate tonight.”_

_Scorpius rolled his eyes fondly. “There are easier ways to get into my pants.”_

_“As much as I’m looking forward to doing just that...” Albus wagged his eyebrows suggestively. “That’s not what this is about.”_

_Mustering every ounce of courage he possessed, Albus stepped back and reached into the pocket of his robes, extracting a small, black box. “Scorpius Malf-“_

_“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”_

_“But-“_

_“No way, Potter!” Scorpius all but screeched, throwing his hands into the air as if to shield himself from a wayward curse. “I don’t know how you managed to trick me into falling in love with you. I don’t know how you convinced me to agree to be your boyfriend. And I DEFINITELY don’t know how you confunded me into going along with all of your romantic whims. But this is where I draw the line. We are NOT getting married! No way in HELL!”_

_An hour later, Albus collapsed into a sweaty heap on top of Scorpius, struggling to catch his breath. “I’m never going to get enough of you,” he whispered as he lazily mouthed along the love bites he’d left on Scorpius’ collar bone._

_Scorpius gripped his chin; the cold metal of the engagement band brushed against Albus’ cheek as he was pulled into a long, possessive kiss. When they finally broke apart, Scorpius smiled, his eyes flickering with candlelight. “What do you do to me, Albus?”_

 

**Albus: Just one more thing – and this is an exclusive just for you, Lucy. Although the details haven’t yet been fully worked out,** _(“No child of mine is getting married in field, Ginevra! I don’t care if it IS your childhood home. I won’t have it!”)_ **I’m overjoyed to announce that a Potter-Malfoy wedding is on the horizon.**

**Lucy: Congratulations to the both of you! Our readers will be ecstatic to hear about this hot-off-the-press new development, and I’m sure they’d all join me in wishing you a long and happy marriage!**

**Albus: Thank you, Lucy. We’re truly over the moon.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [@Scarshavestories](https://scarshavestories.tumblr.com/) who went above and beyond to help make this fic happen and became a great friend in the process. I'm in awe of how amazing she is (but she'll probably say I sound sarcastic 😆.)
> 
> The stunning art included was created by Katie-BT. Please follow her on [Tumblr](https://katie-bt.tumblr.com/) and Instagram @KatieBT_ART. She is so incredibly talented, you won't regret it.
> 
> Also, if you really like the fic, please comment or follow me [@shipperysails-bookofspells](https://shipperysails-bookofspells.tumblr.com/) or my side blog [@ScorbusDefenseSquad](https://scorbusdefensesquad.tumblr.com/), where I share all things Scorbus, because they make me happy.


End file.
